


Mornin’, girlie

by femmesteve



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Hair Kink, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nagisa and his pigtails, No Dialogue, Season 1, kind of hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 12:16:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17345069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/femmesteve/pseuds/femmesteve
Summary: Nagisa and his pigtails. Karma and his obsession with Nagisa.





	Mornin’, girlie

**Author's Note:**

> I wanna write more for these two, but I haven’t written in a few months so I decided just to blurb. Hopefully this is received well so I can be encouraged to write something more thorough. Meaning porny.

Nagisa and his pigtails. Those two short, blue knots at the top of his head were a curse. He’d take them out, but Kayano would whine and hold him between her legs while she forcefully put them back up. 

“They’re cute!” She’d say, “We match!”

Cutting his hair wasn’t even an option. His mother would have a fit, and he’s not certain that he would look good with short hair anyway. More masculine, definitely, but was that a good thing? Girls really liked his androgynous style, and that was totally worth the occasional confused guy. 

Or, the one, ever-present guy who /wasn’t/ confused. In fact, Karma Akabane was the one guy in the world with more proof of Nagisa’s gender than he needed. They were close, so seeing each other naked sometimes wasn’t unusual. You would think that Karma would be the one to protest confusion regarding Nagisa’s gender, but he was usually the ring leader in the first place. The driving force behind the constant teasing. 

Which just brings us back to those blasted pigtails. They were Karma’s favorite method of torture, always pulling at them and curling them around his fingers. He always greeted the guys in the classroom with a slap on the back, or the occasional grin and fist bump. Not Nagisa, though. 

Karma would tug on Nagisa’s pigtails, looking smug as he said hello with a, “Mornin’, girlie,” 

It drove Nagisa up the wall, but he couldn’t ignore the slight swell of affection he felt witch each familiar pull from Karma’s fingers. He always smiled after he was done swatting the other boy away from his desk. Always resisted the urge to turn around and watch Karma go to his own desk, kicking his legs up on the wooden top and settling in with a tired expression. 

When they were alone, Karma was always quick to find a way to get his fingers into Nagisa’s hair. Nagisa’s scalp was always sore at the end of the day, so it was a relief to be able to pull his hair ties out. To scratch at his head and moan in relief, flinging the rubber bands across the room in disgust. To not have to look at them again until morning. 

As much as Karma loved to lead Nagisa by his pigtails, he loved playing with the full length of Nagisa’s hair the most. He loved to scratch Nagisa’s scalp and feel him shudder, letting the pressure brought on from his tightly tied hair melt away. He loved how Nagisa relaxed against his body, eyelids dropping as he let Karma take care of him, so close to dozing off that he doesn’t notice the soft moans that leave his own lips. Doesn’t notice the stirring of Karma’s dick in response. 

A good tug would always bring Nagisa back to reality, but even then it was a thrill. Karma had to stop himself constantly from pulling mercilessly on the blue locks in his hands. He could only imagine the tears that would well up in Nagisa’s big eyes, how pretty he would look. How surprised and hurt he would be. It was delicious. 

Distracted by Karma’s nails on his scalp, Nagisa’s long, drawn-out and drowsy moans only grew louder. Planting the seed of sin in Karma’s mind as he pondered all of the other sounds he could get Nagisa to make. Wondered if he could hold Nagisa in place by his hair and sneak a hand down the front of the boy’s trousers. Hold his soft dick in his hand and feel it come to life under his careful touch. Would he squirm? Beg and melt as he began to hump himself against Karma’s palm?

Nagisa was /such/ a virgin. It was the easiest thing in the world to fluster him. His innocence was refreshing, him having been placed in a class full of filthy delinquents and castaways. Karma wanted that innocence so bad. He wanted to violate him. To play with him so hard and long that he shatters any remaining shred of purity inside of Nagisa’s heart.

He could imagine how different their morning greeting would be after that. To tug on Nagisa’s hair like everyday, only for Nagisa to turn red. Forced to remember the way Karma had taken him, hand in his hair, hard and relentless. 

Nagisa Shiota was Karma’s to have alone. No one else deserved him. No one else knew what Nagisa needed. No one saw the way he begged with his eyes whenever Karma touched his hair. It was only a matter of when Karma decided to give in.


End file.
